A reaction to obtain a carboxylic acid and an alcohol by hydrolysis of a carboxylic acid ester is a fundamental reaction of synthetic processes for medicines, organic materials, and the like, and development of a highly efficient hydrolysis method has been strongly desired. Heretofore, hydrolysis of a carboxylic acid ester has been carried out using a stoichiometric amount or more of a base (such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, or the like) in a homogeneous mixed solvent containing water and an organic solvent (methanol, THF, or the like). On the other hand, although not being a hydrolysis reaction of a carboxylic acid ester, a method for producing an ester compound by dehydration condensation of a carboxylic acid and an alcohol in the presence of sulfuric acid and a bully N,N-diarylamine has been developed by the present inventors as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.